


Is That My Shirt?

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Mike can never look at you the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: Prompt: Is that my shirt?





	Is That My Shirt?

It was a long day down at 1PP and you were ready to clock out. Deputy Chief William Dodds had been working you like a dog, and you were beginning to wonder how much of it was actually in your “administrative assistant” job description. Every so often you thought you would catch a break when he came out of his office and dropped another stack of papers in the bin on your desk. You looked at your watch - 3:15pm. You had missed your lunch break and hoped that Dodds would let you clock out early. Your stomach rumbled and you hit control-L on your keyboard to lock the computer.

“Chief?” You said, getting up to poke your head in the office. He didn’t look up from the file he was reading and you sighed. He was always so busy, and when he was busy,  _you_  were busy. “Chief, if it’s alright I’m going to take my lunch break now.” You winced as he suddenly turned his full attention to you. “I know it’s late, but I didn’t get a chance to go earlier and -”

“Hang on, let me put this away and I’ll treat you.”

You tried so hard to stop your jaw from dropping, but to no avail. The chief looked at you quizzically and got up from his seat. He grabbed his jacket and bag from the back of the chair and motioned for you to follow him out. “I’m sorry, chief, but this is surprising. That’s all.”

“What? You think I don’t have it in me to acknowledge your hard work?”

You stopped in front of the elevator and rocked back and forth on your heels. “That’s not what I meant, chief. I just wasn’t expecting company. I usually take my breaks alone.” Dodds pressed the down button and the two of you waited for the elevator to arrive at your floor. “1PP doesn’t really make for a social environment…”

Dodds stood silently holding his jacket, watching you curiously. Embarrassed, you turned away from him and stepped onto the elevator. “You know, you can always keep me company if you don’t want to be alone.” The elevator lurched and you couldn’t tell if that was why your stomach flipped or if it was the chief’s sudden change in demeanor.

“I don’t want to be a bother, sir. I know you’re busy.”

Dodds shook his head. “How long have you been working for me? Three years? Please don’t ever feel like you’re bothering me.” You smiled softly at the chief. It was unlike him to show this side of himself to anyone and you appreciated it. “Where do you usually go eat?” You explained your usual lunch time trajectory to the chief and he followed you to a tavern nearby, Barleycorn, where you led him to the table in the back you usually sat at. “You come to a bar for lunch?”

“It’s not just a bar!” you replied indignantly. Taking a menu from the waiter, you pointed at the various food selection. “There’s plenty of food here that’s not just bar snacks!” Dodds laughed as you got flustered and defensive and looked through the menu you dropped in front of him.

You weren’t exactly sure how it happened, but when the two of you left the pub, it had started pouring and Dodds had taken his umbrella out of his bag and held it over the two of you, wrapping his arm around your waist to hold you close and tight. “It’s not a big umbrella, I’m afraid. I wouldn’t want you to get soaked.”

But you did anyway when a particularly strong gust of wind had blown the umbrella inside out and both you and Dodds ran laughing down the block, hand in hand, until you reached the subway station. You had let go of him to swipe yourself in through the turnstile, and as the two of you stood on the platform, you could feel Dodds’ knuckles brushing against your arm. It made the hair stand up on the back of your neck and you bit your lip, letting out a deep breath. 

As the train roared into the station, Dodds turned to you and said something you couldn’t hear. “What?” you shouted over the rumble.

“Come back with me!” Dodds repeated as the noise died down. You felt your heart try to beat its way out of your chest as you swallowed. “The least I can do is let you dry off and wait out the storm. I don’t want you walking home in this and getting sick.” You contemplated the offer, wondering exactly how far you were willing to go before HR would get involved.

“Chief…” you started.

“Please,” he said, holding up his hand as the two of you got into a subway car. “We’re not in the office. William. Please.”

“William,” you corrected. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He smiled, running his hand down your bare arm as the two of you leaned against the doors of the car. A few stops later you were getting off the train, once again holding hands with the Deputy Chief of SVU. You could just see the scandal headlines now. He led you to his apartment where he kept you close even though the hallway was wide enough for you both to walk at a comfortable distance from each other.

Once inside, Dodds began pulling off his wet jacket, hanging it up on the coatrack as he went to go find towels. You put your purse down on the ground, kicking off your heels and shaking out your blouse, sending loose droplets flying. Dodds returned with a stack of towels and a button up shirt with sweats. “I’m sorry, I’m not a tee shirt kind of guy. I figure you can wear this while we run the dryer.” You took the clothes and towel from him, disappearing into a guest bedroom that he pointed out to you.

You pulled off the wet clothes, taking your phone out of your pocket and putting your pants on a hanger to air dry. You slipped on the large button up, pushing the sleeves up past your elbow. You heard Dodds call your name from outside. “Will-” you started, but the door swung open as Dodds shouldered his way in.

“I’m sorry I knew I should have knocked but my hands were fu-” he said, stopping as his gaze finally landed on you.The button up skimmed the tops of your thighs as you quickly pulled it closed around you.  _There was no way he didn’t do this in purpose_  you thought, heart hammering in your chest. He was in a white sleeveless undershirt and sweats, holding his soaked clothes in his hands. “Wow,” he breathed out, and you blushed.

“Wow yourself,” you blurted out.

“I can’t believe it’s taken me three years to do this,” Dodds said, dropping the wet clothes on the floor and crossing over to you in three steps. He grasped your face with both hands, pulling you in and kissing you hard. Your hands flew to the back of his head, molding yourself to the curve his body made over yours. Dodds walked you back until your calves hit the bed, sending you both tumbling onto the covers.

You couldn’t believe that you were in your  _boss’s_  house, with your  _boss_  kissing you all over as he pushed the shirt open. You couldn’t believe it, but you also couldn’t say you didn’t want it. _He could be your father for Christ’s sake,_ something inside of you screeched, but you pushed that to the back of your mind as he mouthed at your neck, pulling your underwear to the side.  _He’s your boss!_  The voice inside was back and disappeared as quickly as Dodd’s head did between your legs.

The rest of the night was a blur, save for falling asleep against Dodds’ chest as he ran his fingers up and down your bare back.

The alarm was not a welcome noise as it went off from the table nearby. Dodds groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, causing you to slide down into his lap. “Good morning, sunshine,” he said, stroking your hair as you protested the morning. Suddenly, you realized where you were and leapt out of bed. You saw the pile of clothes on the floor and looked for your blouse, only to find that it was still damp. “What’s the rush?” Dodds asked. “Are you regretting last night?”

You turned to look at him. You tried to read the expression on his face, but the ever stoic Deputy Chief Dodds was an expert at hiding his worry. “No. I’m not.” You saw him perk up slightly and smiled to yourself. “But my clothes are still wet and we don’t have time to try them.”

“Just wear that shirt. Nobody will notice,” he said, getting up to get dressed himself. Before he left the room, Dodds stopped in front of you and bent to give you a cautious kiss. He pulled away and you leaned back forward to return it, leaving him smiling broadly as he went to his bedroom to change. You buttoned up the white shirt he had offered you yesterday, tucking it into your pants as you slipped them on. At least  _those_  were dry. You looked yourself over in the full length mirror on the back of the door, fixing your hair as best you could while admiring the blue embroidery on the edges of the shirt.

The two of you took a cab to the office, and as you set yourself up at your desk, you caught sight of Dodd’s son, Mike, walking down the hallway.

“Hey, long time no see!” Mike said cheerfully, stopping at your desk with a stack of folders. “Olivia asked me to come by and drop these off. Should I leave them with you or is my dad in already?” You turned in your chair to reach out and grab the folders when Mike drew his hand back. “You know, I have a shirt just like that…” he said, a confused expression crossing his face. 

Just then, Dodds emerged from his office, eyes widening at the sight of his son. You suddenly realized that the room you had been in last night wasn’t  _always_  a guest bedroom. Mike looked from you to his father, and back to you, and back to his father. “ _Is that_ MY _shirt?”_


End file.
